


Cinderella Boy

by cutie_bi



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ...or in this case the Princess, Action, And the girl is the Prince, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Interracial Relationship, Only with a twist, Original Fiction, The boy is Cinderella, The princess is gonna be African American, This is like a Cinderella retelling, and the Cinderella boy is gonna be Italian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_bi/pseuds/cutie_bi
Summary: His mother died just hours after birthing him. His father remarried when he was nine years old.And his father died three years later.Now, Amato Bianchi is nothing more than a commoner; a servant boy who is neglected and abused, while his vile and selfish stepbrothers get everything their greedy heart desires.But a cream colored envelope could turn his life around for the better.





	Cinderella Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me, Aviana!
> 
> I used to go by the username of 'Novellity', but I decided to just scrap that account and start all over again.
> 
> This is one of my first original works that I'm ACTUALLY proud of, and eager to share with you all. And constructive criticism/feedback will be much appreciated!

Aedan entered my room this afternoon. But I didn't hear the door open, and I didn't notice him until he cleared his throat loudly.

I was scared by the sudden noise, though it had succeeded in gaining my attention. I looked at him, and he smiled, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry for having scared you, My Lord, but your father wishes for you to meet with him in his study."  
My head tilted a bit, trying to think of a reason papa wanted to talk to me. Did I do something wrong?

Aedan probably sensed that thought, because he smiled again, and said: "You haven't anything to fret over; you didn't do anything wrong. He just has an important matter to address." He then walked over, offering his arm to me. "Now, let's go. We don't want to keep your father waiting any longer, do we?"

The walk to the study was mostly quiet. Aedan didn't say a lot to me, and I didn't really say anything to him. The only sounds (besides a few sentences we shared.) that we could hear were our footsteps, and the birds tweeting outside.

Soon, we reached the door to Papa's study. The door was made from mahogany, with stain glass as the window. The knob was round and made from crystal, having polished nickel as its base.  
Gently, Aedan knocked on the door four times, the voice of my father granting permission to enter. Aedan led me into the room, my father sitting behind his desk, hands folded neatly in front of him. "Your son, Amato Bianchi." Papa said nothing and only waved the other man off. Taking that as his cue to leave, Aedan bowed, before stepping out and quietly closing the door behind him.  
I stood in place for a couple of minutes, my father soon looking at me and raising a thick eyebrow. "Why do you still stand there, boy? Come and sit!"

I did so.

The two of us sat in silence for a moment, papa eventually releasing a quiet sigh. "Amato, for the past nine years I've cared for you. Of course, the servants have played a role in your upbringing. However, I feel that you need the care of a loving mother."

I knew what papa was trying to say, but I didn't interrupt him. Instead, I continued to listen carefully.

"So, I have decided to remarry."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this chapter being horrible. But I promise that the others will be better! 
> 
> As stated earlier, constructive criticism/feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
